All Over Again
by K3ndizzzzle
Summary: Kendall and Ashley have been friends since birth, but when Kendall's family leaves for California, what will happen when meet each other? Will they become friends, or something more than friends?


'**Ding!' As I walk into the 'Vans' shoe store, I notice that the same person from yesterday, is working. I go to the women's side of the store, to look for the tow pairs I found online. One has purple sequins, and the other has black sequins. As I'm looking for the shoes, I back up into someone, without looking.**

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." I said.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He said.

"Are you sure? Normally when i-. " I said.

"Hey! Don't worry about it. It's fine." He said.

**I chuckled**. "Thanks. Normally when I bump into someone, they get pissed off." I said.

"Trust me. I'm not like that." He said.

"Oh my god, Kendall? Is that you?" I asked.

"In the flesh. How've you been, Ash?" he asked.

**That nickname.**

"Good. You?" I asked.

"Good. So, what've you been up to, lately?" he asked.

"Not much. Just living my life. What about you?" I asked.

"I have a record deal with Colombia Records now, I'm in a band with 3 other guys." He said.

"Really? How's that going for you?" I asked.

"Amazing! We have the BEST fans, ever!" he said.

"Wow. That's awesome! We should hangout sometime." I said.

"Yeah, we should." He said.

**We exchange numbers between each other.**

"I gotta get going, but I'll talk to you later." He said.

"Okay." I said.

**Once he left, I smiled to myself, paid for my shoes, and left. As I approach my car, I get a new text message.**

_Hi! My family is coming over to your house for supper tonight. Your mom invited us. Isn't that awesome? – KS_

**My heart dropped. I replied; **

_That is awesome! We'll be able to catch up on each other, tonight! – AR_

_Yeah, I know! Can't wait! – KS_

_Neither can I! - AR_

**I start up my car and drive home.  
>_ <strong>

**I walk inside, and go upstairs to my room. As I'm in my room, my phone vibrates.**

_I'll be getting home a little late tonight, so when Kendall's family get over there, do the best you can. Love you! – MR _**(MS or MR stands for Mama Schmidt, or Mama Ryans)**

**- 3 HOURS LATER –**

**As I'm watching TV in my room, I here the doorbell ring.**

**I open the door to see Kendall and his family, standing in my doorway.**

"Hey!. Come on in." I said.

"Where's your mom at?" Mama Schmidt asked.

"She's not here right now. It'll be a little late when she gets here." I said.

"So, I'm guessing you're home alone, then?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Ashley, you remember Kendall, don't you." she asked.

"I do. We kinda ran into each other earlier today. Literally." I said.

"Really? That's awesome. Um, I'll be in the kitchen if you two need me." She said.

"Okay." Kendall and I both said at the same time.

**Everyone went their ways, except for Kendall.**

"Let's go to my room." I said.

"Okay." He said.

**We walked upstairs to my room. When we get Kendall notices something.**

"You have a guitar." He asked.

"Yeah.' I said.

"So do i." he said.

"That's awesome!" I said.

"Yep, sure is." He said.

**It's quiet in my room for a few minutes, until my phone interrupts the silence.**

_I'm on my way home. – MR_

_Okay. – AR_

"My mom's on her way home, if you want to tell your mom." I said.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He said.

**While he's downstairs, I get on my laptop and do some research.**

**5 minutes later, I hear a knock on my door.**

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Research." I said.

"On what?" he asked.

"Your band." I said.

"Have you found anything?" he asked.

"Not yet." I said.

"I need to tell you something." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Us." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"… Ever since my family left for California, I've been thinking about you, nonstop. And now that we've seen each other again, I feel like, I'm in love with you." he said.

**I look at Kendall to find him walking towards my bed.**

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just, couldn't stop thinking about you." he said.

"Really? I couldn't stop thinking about you, either." I said.

**He sits on my bed, staring at me.**

"I don't think I can live without you, Ashley." he said.

**He rubs my cheek with his thumb. I can feel his breath against my face. He slowly leans in, until our lips meet. Suddenly, the kiss gets intense. I'm laying face up, while he's lying on top, kissing me. Our once, simple kiss, turns into a heated make-out session. He stops kissing me for a second, and says;**

"I love you, Ashley." he said with a smile on his face.

"I love you, too, Kendall." I also said with a smile on my face.

**We were a thing now, and I couldn't be more happier.**


End file.
